


I Remember Why I Never Text You

by Woolworths_Addendum



Series: Rhee Family One-Shot Quasi-Drabbles [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU as Always, Deadpan Maggie, Enid is a Daddy's Girl, Gen, One Shot, RF1Q, Texting, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolworths_Addendum/pseuds/Woolworths_Addendum
Summary: The following transcript is taken from the mobile phone account records of Enid Rhee. Its contents consist of a short SMS conversation that was exchanged between Ms. Rhee, and her stepmother, Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 3 am. Can't sleep. Drabble time.

Me [10:18am]  
I'm bored  
  
Moom [10:21 am]  
I'm your mother. Nice to meet you.  
  
Me [10:22 am]  
Ha. I'm still stuck here in line at school to register  
  
Me [10:22 am]  
Taking forever  
  
Me [10:22 am]  
What's up?  
  
Moom [10:22 am]  
The sky is, Enid. And gas prices.  
  
Me [10:23 am]  
No I mean what you doing?  
  
Moom [10:23 am]  
Your dad.  
  
Me [10:23 am]  
Omg  
  
Moom [10:23 am]  
That's what he said.  
  
Me [10:24 am]  
Wtf thats my Dad your talking about  
  
Moom [10:24 am]  
*you're  
  
Me [10:24 am]  
Fuck off Greene you know what I mean  
  
Moom [10:24 am]  
Working on your latest rap song there?  
  
Moom [10:31 am]  
Made him scream like a banshee, by the way.  
  
Me [10:33 am]  
Omfg why are you doing this?  
  
Moom [10:33 am]  
Doing what?  
  
Me [10:33 am]  
THIS  
  
Moom [10:33 am]  
Your dad?  
  
Me [10:33 am]  
STOP IT  
  
Me [10:34 am]  
Don't you ever. Talk. About my Dad. Like that. Ever. Again.  
  
Moom [10:34 am]  
F. i. n. e.  
  
Moom [10:34 am]  
Also, you said "ever" twice.  
  
Me [10:35 am]  
I'm being dead serious here, Glenn Rhee is a fuckin saint  
  
Moom [10:35 am]  
No, Glenn Rhee is a-fuckin' Maggie.  
  
Me [10:35 am]  
GODDAMMIT STOP  
  
Moom [10:56 am]  
So, how are you feeling now?  
  
Me [10:56 am]  
ANGRY AND DISGUSTED. AT YOU. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW?  
  
Moom [10:57 am]  
At least you're not bored anymore.  
  
Me [10:57 am]  
Omg I need to move out  
  
Moom [10:57 am]  
BAAANSHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Me [10:57 am]  
OMFG


End file.
